Harry's Perfect Dream
by AlaWickma
Summary: Harry has another bad birthday, and went to bed early. He has a dream about what life could be like if everything was good in the world. R&R! nice and short.


Disclaimer: I own nothing…Seriously …

A/N: this is my first story with a dream as the plot and 1 main character with no dialog. Tell me what you think!! Hope you like it people! Review please! 

It was the warm night of July 31, on number 4, Privet Drive. It was the day of Harry Potter's birth exactly 16 years prier. He hadn't gotten that many gifts that day: just a pair of old socks, and a reminder that at least they remembered the fact that it was his birthday, and that that should be gift enough. 

Harry was having a particularly bad day, and decided to go to bed early. As he lay in bed in the dark room, he thought. He thought about how horrible his day was, and about how he had always had bad birthdays. Harry imagined what it would be like if everything was different; if he still had his parents and if Sirius was still alive.

Harry drifted into a light sleep…

 ~*~

There was everything; right in front of him. Nothing was kept a secret anymore. He was on the Quidditch field with Hermione, Ron, Snape, Sirius, and his father, James.

Sirius and James where playing a small game of Broomstick Hackie Hockey: they flew around the field with hockey sticks hitting a hackie sack back and forth between themselves without letting it touch the ground. They fought to break there own personal record. No competition.

There was no competition between anyone anymore. Or any hatred, Harry noticed. He watched from the other side of the field as Snape asked to join, and they accepted him with joy.

 Harry turned his head to the left to talk to Ron and Hermione, but suddenly found himself in the front yard of the Dursley's house. The Dursley family was standing in the doorway waving happily to Harry as he walked away.

He wasn't sure why he was walking away, as the Dursley's seemed strangely welcoming, and Harry didn't know where he was going. But as he walked down the street, he was picked up by the back of his shirt, and carried off into the sky. Harry looked up to see the underbelly of Hedwig, Harry's white, (now incredibly large) snowy owl.

As they flew he spotted something in the distance. It was something blue, and as high as they where; now touching the clouds. Harry got closer and realized it was the Ford Anglia that he and Ron had driven to Hogwarts in there second year. 

He peered in the back window, and spotted Ron, Fred, George, and himself. Maybe Hedwig was taking him to The Burrow.

Harry was suddenly dropped by the giant white bird, and began to fall. Harry didn't mind. He was falling to his death, certainly, but for some reason, he was not worried. He knew everything would work out the way it was supposed to. Suddenly Tonks appeared near him on her broom. She swooped and caught him. He looked at her as suddenly she turned into Oliver Wood.

Harry looked around, and found that he was on Oliver's broom during a Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. He leaped off Wood's broom, and onto his own. He looked around and found that Malfoy had just caught the snitch, which wasn't actually a snitch. It was Ginny Weasley.  He looked at Draco as he flew to Harry, and shook his hand in good sport: no smirk.

But as Draco opened his mouth to speak, a strange language with a harsh voice replaced his own. Draco kept smiling. Harry looked at him and smiled back, still not knowing what he had said. 

The Slytherins had won the game, yet even the Gryffindors where pleased. They had a nice match, and that's all that mattered about the game of Quidditch. 

Harry turned to smile at Wood, but as he looked, he was suddenly in a strange house, that smelt lightly of vanilla and cinnamon. He looked around the quiet, dusty, lightly it room. It was ticking from the large Grandfather Clock in the corner swung. It began to swing faster, and more violently with every tick. He looked at the door as his mother walked in. 

Harry turned around and spotted his father. He looked into his fathers glassy eyes, as his father looked back. James opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a scream. Another came from behind him as he swung around to see his mother screaming as well. Harry covered his ears. Something was not right.

~*~

Harry opened his eye to the wood floor. He tried to turn around, but found he was tangled in his blanket. He was drenched in a cold sweat. Harry untangled himself in the darkness of the morning, and climbed back into his bed, smiling. 

Harry slowly closed his eyes, and drifted back into a light sleep that he wished would last for ever. 

FIN


End file.
